Division of the Elements
by candelight
Summary: A young elemental mage named Anna is forced to work for the Shredder. Mission:Destroy the turtles. But, as she befriends the guys, Shredder may learn that messing with the forces of nature may have deadly consequences...
1. The Darkest Hour is Just before Dawn

Division of the Elements

愛はすべてを征服する! アナおよびRaphael!

*******************************************************************************************************************

A young elemental mage named Anna is forced to work for the Shredder. First Mission: Destroy the turtles. But, as Anna makes friends with the TMNT, Shredder may learn that tampering with the forces of nature could have fatal consequences...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Technically, my first regular Teenage mutant ninja turtle fiction.....Must....get back......to......turtle tots soon......^^

Hooray!

Whhhoooo! I'M BACK! Home sweet home!

Which means....as there is no uncle or computer to say otherwise....fanfiction blast!

It's getting late over here......but I'm going to do my best!

To Mikell: Splendid fanfiction in every form-not to mention wonderful dedication.

To Meagan-never a nasty review. Thanks a lot! ^^ Your dedication means a lot.

For Rhoda J: Superb encouragement and support. I LOVED your new fiction....thanks for the birthday shout out! =)

And.....tonight, especially to Second Daughter of Eve, for waiting so patiently for so long. Arigatou.

* * *

Quote:

_"It must be a golden autumn  
coming into view.  
The leaves are a golden hue._

_The birds are singing,  
and the sky is bright blue.  
The sun is beginning to shine,  
on the frosty dew._

_The air is nippy and just right.  
The distant mountains clothed in purple and gold,  
are shining in the morning light.  
What a pretty sight._

_It must be a golden autumn  
coming into view, much to my delight,  
and I know Heaven's just out of sight."_

_

* * *

_

A rumble from a truck causing light weight materials like crushed cans to tremble on the old road as a truck swerved by, roaring as large

headlights flashed into the rainy night.

Green glass that had been shattered earlier that day glittered like thousands of light green emeralds in the night before the light zoomed away,

causing their luster to fade once more.

The glass silently glimmered into the late evening. No other cars were passing....

CRUNCH.

A large, gleaming white limosine rushed past, barely avoiding the shards that would tear the tires to bits.

One of its occupants attempted to scream, before a dark hand plastered over her mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna shot a filthy stare straight into the Foot Ninja's empty eyes beneath his mask. He shuddered and looked away, avoiding her burning

cerulean gaze.

If she wasn't in these chains, she'd-why she'd-!

Anna winced as her cold shackles constricted even tighter around her wrists as she futilely attempted to pry them off.

Feh. Ridiculous Foot Scientists and their Magic-Tech. She couldn't summon so much as a spark....

At least her feet weren't** too** bound. She still managed to aim a kick towards the Foot Ninja's shin.

It didn't accomplish much, other then seeing the ninja yelp and seize his ankle, glaring at her with narrowed eyes as he continued to whine like a

little girl.

Oh, well, everyone needed a stress reliever.

Anna nonetheless continued to struggle, trying to choke back a sob, even as the car drove into a dark, secluded alley near an old warehouse.

One Oroku Saki used for....."Special Matters."

* * *

The ninja aimed a kick towards Anna's back once he'd dragged her in. He'd missed, but the result was when Anna leapt to dodge it, her chains

caused her to then stumble, then stagger.

"AGGGH!"

With a loud scream, tumbling head over heels into the darkness, the young girl stumbled to the earth like floor, light blond hair streaming behind

her.

She glowered up at the no doubt smirking ninja.

"WOW. It's incredible," she spat, wriggling as she attempted to stand upright. This was easier said then done.

The Foot Ninja smirked underneath his mask.

"What? How easily we ensnared you?"

"No. How ugly you are."

The ninja froze, and his hands began to clench...

Excellent. If she could just get him angry enough to land a punch, she could have him break through the chains....

...and the fireworks would begin.

* * *

Kidnapping the young elemental in the dead of night, shackling and gagging her.....

It was bad enough being terrified for your life.

But....this awful, this terrible HELPLESSNESS....feelings that should not even approach the heir of sparks.

The heir of the gales.

The heir of sky-fire-or, as people down here liked to use a slang word for it.....what was it? Lightning?

And the heir of metal and earth properties.

It was a strength that many mortals would gladly give their right hands to own, she discovered.

Unfortunately, if she HAD her hands free....

Otherwise, her movements were nothing short of worthless.

* * *

Anna had often wished she hadn't been born with this kind of power.

It was dangerous, weird, creepy, and, revolting, even to her.

If people saw her, they'd think she was trying to play God.

But....right now-!

She swore she could see a vein pop in the ninja's neck. She grinned.

"It's Okay, you know," she said simply.

"What is?" snarled the ninja. It was evident no orders were going to stop him from delivering a blow slow enough.

"It's okay.... if you want to drop dead," she remarked, a small smile on her lips.

The Ninja huffed.

"This is your last chance, you stupid little-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anna's eyes widened.

* * *

The ninja had been struck from the darkness north of them.

He staggered a step forward, then another....

Before falling flat on his face with a groan.

Anna staggered to her own feet, staring.

.....what.......?

Suddenly, in the echoing silence, a small sound echoed like wildfire.

It was simple enough, but the hairs on the back of Anna's neck were now standing up as a shudder passed through her body.

Someone was clapping.

* * *

Anna ridgened.

Okay.

She could handle this.

She could handle this!

Despite the fact she was unarmed-well, if she had her shackles to swing. They might come in handy....

"So.....miss Annete, I presume?"

Anna shuddered again as she swung around.

The stuff of nightmares was gazing right back at her with blood red eyes.

* * *

The samurai gave a mocking bow. Anna's eyes narrowed.

"Ah....Miss Annete...I get the impression you are not happy to meet my acquaintence."

At this, Anna's temperature swelled up six inches.

"Oh, NO, you conniving idiot. I'm so ENJOYING this. I get chained up, dragged off to old warehouses, and meet seriously outdated thugs for _kicks._

_Where am I?! WHAT'S WRONG with yopu people?!"_

But she was shivering all the same. The Shredder simply smiled again.

"Ah....very well, then. I see you are a bit....restless. That can easily be ammended.

At that, Shredder snapped a blinking crimson button that was at his waist.

Ping!

And the shackles fell from a shocked Anna's aching body.

Anna stumbled, feeling blood course through her half asleep limbs again, giving them an unpleasant tingle.

"How about.....a duel?"

Anna gasped.

Was he _suicidal?_

"I'm an elemental, you moron! I'd like to see YOU try and top that!"

But her hands began to glow ghostly white with the energy she was going to surge through him.

Shredder gave a cold smile as his mean little eyes twitched.

"And so would I.

But I doubt I'll have to try."

* * *

The duel lasted four minutes and twenty six seconds.

Lucky for Anna. Normally, opponets couldn't last that long against the Shredder.

Lightning was difficult for her to summon, so she had attempted to attack with Frost and Fire. Wind had proved a little pointless, because

although it was a favorite of hers, and she blew the entire warehouse to shambles, the Shredder did not move. Anna's eyes had widened.

What was his armor made of?!

How did he manage to battle in all of that, if it could endure like pure iron in _this_ windstorm, let alone stand up straight in it!

The Shredder merely walked forwards....

* * *

Anna lay gasping on the floor.

Shock.

Pure Shock.....

She had been.....overwhelmed. It had been awhile since she had a fit match-whenever she wasn't just sparring for fun in the dojo using nothing

but her hands for a fair, clean battle.

But she'd never been so harshly outclassed....

She groaned. The Shredder didn't hurt her so much as stun...

Saki began to laugh, and, once more, even in her current stage, it sent shivers running down her very spine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for next chapter:

_"Come ON, Raph! We need to get out of here!"_

_Raph hesitated._

_Anna HAD saved Master Splinter...._

_And had attempted to get the turtles out alive, despite the obvious injury to her own body...._

_And so, cursing himself all the way, he seized Anna's limp body and pulled her over his shoulder._

_Everyone turned to give him bewildered looks, but no one chose to comment._

_Raph's eyes narrowed as he scanned for an exit. Finally finding one, he nodded in the flurry of debris._

_"Let's get out of here."_

_And so, the five rushed out as the pillars of the building groaned, and splintery wood began to fall like hail, Anna's petite figure bumping with _

_every movement each time._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Whew! I'm a little tired.....Zzzzzzzz....._


	2. Division and Divide

Division of the Elements: Divide and Diverse

私に始まるべき新しいficある! 私はちょうど終わるこの1つがほしいと思う!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote: _One is left with the horrible feeling now that war settles nothing; that to win a war is as disastrous as to lose one._

You cannot shackle the wind.

You cannot tame the fire.

You cannot buy or sell the earth.

And you cannot quell the sea.

Anna growled.

So....why?

Why....why did it come down to this?!

Wearing this ridiculous Foot uniform, waiting for the....turtles-that was an odd name for mercenaries.....and...what the word Shredder used?

"Settle them."

Anna shuddered, her metalic Shackles clinking....

These would only let her use enough-just enough-energy to destroy the turtles. She angrily stamped her foot and bit her lip.

She wasn't a mercendary!

And she was no murderer.

There was no escape, however. Every time the thought even raced through her head, Saki electrocuted her. She shuddered again.

But, then again....even IF the turtles showed up....(Saki was positive they would, seeing as he leaked the false information to them that he was

secretly hoarding nuclear weapons in this bunker) why should they fight HER?

Could she simply refuse to? What if-

A small, wooden staff _whooshed_ in the air as it aimed for her head. With a gasp, she ducked it, jumping back.

Her cerulean eyes widened.

A...turtle.

An actual, genuine, big turtle wearing a purple mask.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had not taken her long to fight Four-A tough, scarlet masked one, the violet one, the obnoxious orange one.....

And a RAT showed up.

A rat!

Nevertheless, she managed to knock him out of the way for the moment with a well aimed barrage of ice, which knocked him slightly away.

"SENSEI!"

Sensei...bit of an odd name....Anna narrowed her eyes as she dodged Leo's glinting twin katana. A snarl grew on her lips.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Considering you're trying to harm the whole city, that's a risk I'm willing to take!"

Blue eyes narrowed as the figure in front of her charged directly, bellowing his war cry.

Anna raised her hand....

No. She would fight a fair one.

It was so much more interesting....

Anna unsheathed her rapier, Roseshock.

And the two began to circle....

* * *

Her mind had long been empty of thoughts except for the man...er, turtle standing bol as brass infront of her.

Leaning slightly from her stance, she watched the blue masked turtle cross the invisible line that he had marked. Exhaling slowly, her thumb

suddenly jerked and with blinding speed, the katana flashed as it met its adversary's.....

_Crack._

Anna danced away, wide eyed.

_Heckfire! He's fast...._

Leo withdrew only to spin around with his sword scissoring at the elemental's side.

Anna flicked her wrist and parried the cut with ease. Pivoting on her left foot, she spun around, twisting the deadly blade. The metal just MISSED

the turtle's shoulder...

Obviously, the turtle had not been expecting a fairly even match. He began to imploy all the stops....

Anna bit her lip as she staggered back, unconciously releasing a jet of fire from her palm.

CRACK!

And a burst of flame burst on the wooden floor.

* * *

Horror reflected in Leo's eyes as he whirled to face her.

"You....do you realize what you've DONE? If these BOMBS GET SET OFF..."

"THERE. ARE. NONE!"

Leo halted, staring at her with disbelief as Anna lowered herself to the floor, and held up her palms.

For the first time, he noticed that shakles had encased her wrists, causing the skin above it to appear slightly red and raw.

Leo paused.

She was offering.....a sign of peace?

"And I'm NOT A Foot-" Anna swung her head around, eyes wide.

No.

NOOOO!

She had lost control of her emotions while the fire was burning the oak! And that meant....

Turtles staggered up as soon enough.....

Anna coughed, in the acrid black smoke, mind hazy.

It was too out of control now. And, to her horror, no water would come at her summoning.

CRACK.

Anna swung around....

As a burning beam began to slip....

Right over a feebly stirring rat's head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna's mind raced.....

Oroku said, Destroy the Turtles.

Didn't saying anything about the rat.

Anna smiled.

Yay, loopholes!

And, as the burning beams collasped, Anna rushed forwards....

CRASH.

"Master Splinter! MASTER SPLINTER!"

But Anna had already nimbly sidestepped away from the flames....

Splinter slung over her shoulder.

Leo swung around to face Anna, eyes wide. Astonishment and confusion were now very apparent in his once confident eyes.

"You.....you....saved...?"

A feebly stirring Master Splinter was gently lowered to the floor as Anna began to stagger.

A small smile grew on her face. She looked very wan, even in the heat of the flames behind her.

"Game....set....match," she said at last, feebly.

And she fell to the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The structure of the building was collasping fast.

There wasn't much TIME......

"Come ON, Raph! We need to get out of here!"

Raph hesitated, staring at the small, crumpled figure in front of him, mind racing.

Anna HAD saved Master Splinter....

And had attempted to get the turtles out alive, despite the obvious injury to her own body....

And so, cursing himself all the way, he seized Anna's limp body and pulled her over his shoulder.

Everyone turned to give him bewildered looks, but no one chose to comment.

Raph's eyes narrowed as he scanned for an exit. Finally finding one, he nodded in the flurry of debris.

"Let's get out of here."

And so, the five rushed out as the pillars of the building groaned, and splintery wood began to fall like hail....

....Anna's petite figure bumping with every movement each time.


	3. Shimmering Fragrance

Division of the Elements: Shimmering Fragrance

アナおよび心のふれ合いカメ

Quote:

_"Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow.  
Don't walk behind me, I may not lead.  
Just walk beside me and be my friend." -- Albert Camus_

Anna groaned.

Her head....it felt like it was swimming in the sky five hundred meters away.

Aggghhhh....what a seriously whacked out dream. Kidnappings, turtles, ninjas....

That was it-no training until 10:00 ever again.

Otherwise, she started....(Anna slowly raised her head.)

And her blue eyes widened at the unfamiliar surroundings.

.......to......seriously......

.....hallucinate.

******

It was a small, shabby little room that Anna had been laid in, resting on a squashy blue couch. Anna raised her head more, squinting in the gloom.

A dartboard.

A punching bag.

A table of odd, twisted metallic devices.

What looked like a network unit of televisions and a carefully taped up game module.

A dog eared little book on the teachings of _bushido._

And a poster of what looked like Japanese caligraphy and stylizations.

If Anna had to guess, she'd say she was in the oddest, more diverse themed clubhouse she had ever seen.

As the Elemental shakily stood, she noticed that her wrists felt lighter.

Heart accelerating, she looked down, daring to believe it.

The shackles were gone.

* * *

"HIYA!"

Anna swung around to meet a face peering intrestedly at her in the darkness. Staggering back, she readied to send a bolt into the intruder's

heart-

"Stop."

Anna paused, then jerked around at a small tapping noise echoing on the ground.

As the rat stepped into the dim lamplight, frowning as he scrutinized her, never looking away.

Anna forced herself to stare back into the onyx, raven orbs as her fists tightened.

"Geez, Mikey, do you LIKE creeping people out?"

Purple bandana stepped out, slowly shaking his head as a groaning blue bandana stepped into the light.

Anna forced herself to take deep breaths as they came closer and closer.

....if they wanted to kill her, they would have done so already.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna cautiously sniffed the hot chocolate Leo had poured her.

Well....it seemed alright.....

"You okay?"

Anna turned to face Mikey on her right. She smiled.

"I'm.....I think I'm alright, thanks. How about you?"

Don, on her left, looked slightly taken aback.

"....fine. Er....sorry about the...."

Anna just held up a hand and shook it, as if to say it had been nothing.

After an awkward silence, Leo cleared his throat.

".....well. You're taking this well."

"Hmmm?" Wow, this hot chocolate was good.....Blue ba-er....Leonardo had put cinnamon in it.

Leo exchanged a glance with Splinter.

"....I....you see, we were just wondering...." he paused. "....how are you ta-uh...."

Anna lowered her cup with a smile.

"I've seen a lot of weird-no offense," she quickly interjected herself, turning to Donatello.

Mikey just grinned, and Donatello shrugged.

"None taken."

Anna shot Don a grateful glance.

"-weird stuff in my life. It's no problem, really."

Splinter let out a quiet sigh.

"Young girl, you have explained your tale, and I do believe you. But....how are there any of you left? We had believed that the Elementals were

quelled in the ojo era. How is it....?"

He trailed off. Anna stared at the depths of her cup, biting her lip.

* * *

"Ha! She'll probably lie anyway."

Anna quickly glanced up with a frown at Raph, temper beginning to rise......

....no. She mustn't get mad....things tended to get bad when she was angry....and red bandana-Raphael-(who was leaning on a chair nearby)

was scowling at her slightly.

....she guessed she couldn't blame him for being suspicious.

Leo raised an eyebrow as he turned to face Raph.

"Um.....Raph? It was YOUR idea to bring her here, genius."

Raph just grunted at that. Anna blinked.

He...had convinced the others to bring her out of the flames?"

* * *

Anna curled her hands reassuringly around the little cup and its warmth.

"I'm....the last of my kind. I was the Second Daughter of my mother, Eve. And....well, when she passed, I went around universe by universe to

train. I was enjoying the mountain views I had heard so much about on Everest when someone tried to hit me from behind."

Anna scowled.

"It seriously took me surprise, but I managed to dodge. But that left my right side weak, so the masked moron attacked with his chain and sickle

again. I don't remember anything after that, except the sound of a helicopter's blades chopping against the wind as it began to snow, and

someone dragging me towards the chopper.

I woke up in back of a car, masked moron by my side. And then....." Anna shrugged as if to say she had already explained the story.

Mikey leaned back, easy going smile on his face. "And Don managed to get those shackles off ya. So....with Shredder without his "help"....and the

fact that we have someone who could, I dunno....drop a metric ton of water on top of their heads....or burn their-"

Anna nodded, seeing where he was getting with a pleased smile.

"Ahem." Splinter cleared his throat this time, turning to face Mikey with a small frown.

"You seem to forget, my son, that we have done both. And failed."

Mikey laughed slightly, putting a hand behind his head.

* * *

"I still say it's dumb." grumbled Raph.

The two were alone. Raph had refused to leave, so each member of the family had gone to bed, sleepily agreeing to discuss a plan in the

morning.

Anna said nothing. Raph turned to her, looking quizzical.

"What? Not talking? Think you're too goo-"

"Raph, at least I don't have to put a bag over my head every night before I go to bed."

As soon as she said it, Anna turned a hot shade of red.

"......" Raph stared at her. Then, a small smile lit his face as he shook his head.

"Nice. It'll be....interesting to see you try to top it."

Anna let a relieved smile cross her face.

"And so would I. But I doubt I'll have to try."

* * *

Raph finally left, telling her to call if she needed anything. Anna seriously doubted she would, but she still thanked him, wished him a good night,

and thanked him for his hospitality.

My, Raph looked a bit flushed when he left. Must've been the earlier drama at the fire.

Anna leaned back in the couch with a quiet sigh, staring at the ceiling.

It....had been so long since she stayed at a....friend's home.

Friend's.

Anna smiled, and, as she slowly drifted off to sleep, she simply gazed absentmindedly at her little cup's shimmering fragrance.


	4. We learn Mikey is a terrible Cook

In which we learn Mikey is a terrible cook

I know I haven't updated for a very long time......please forgive me!

* * *

It had been awhile since she had a homecooked meal.

But Anna felt just a little bit hesitant as she looked down at the rather unappetizing dish of what looked like Sushi mixed with ice cream. Mikey smiled at her exuberantly, Leo looking the slightest bit naueous.

"Eat up...um....you said your name was Anna?"

Anna nodded. Mikey grinned, satisfied.

"Then you won't mind trying my new recipe, Ann. I think it's great, but my brothers have no taste for cultered food."

"The only cultured food you eat is Italian, Chinese, and American." commented Leo, taking another sip of water.

Mikey chose to ignore this. "It's sushi, it's ice cream-"

"It's revolting," commented Don, who was strolling past the table.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Don.

"It's Mikey's Jap/Eng cuisine surprise!"

Leo smiled, and turned to whisper in Anna's ear.

"The surprise is, it tastes like cat food."

Anna giggled. Mikey glared at Leo before turning to face the elemental with large eyes.

"So, will you try it? Huh? Huh?"

The Leader frowned at Mikey.

"It's generally bad manners to give your guests food poisoning, Mike."

Anna smiled again, hesitantly picking up her fork.

"I.....I don't mind trying it Mikey, but I'm not really hungry."

"One bite, then? Please?"

There was no way around it. Anna gulped, and reluctantly stared at her plate.

There was no choice.

No chance.

She couldn't appear rude.

(Please insert dramatic music here.)

Gripping her fork, feeling that she would rather face the Shredder once again, reshackled, Anna slowly took a tiny piece from the food and began to hesitantly pull it towards her mouth.....bit by little bit.....

Inch....after another inch....

Suddenly, Leo's eyes brightened.

"Hey, Mikey? Can you go and get the mail? I'll watch Anna and see if she likes it or not."

Mikey nodded and hurried off. Leo turned to the puzzled Elemental with a grin.

"Sorry about that," he commented, taking Anna's plate and scraping it into the garbage. "I hate wasting food, but I'd rather see the flies projectile vomit when they get near this then you."

Anna laughed, face looking relieved.

"I'm sorry....I didn't want to be rude.....but it didn't look very....appetizing."

"If you mean, "didn't look very appetizing," you mean, the contents of a seagull's stomach, then yes."

Mikey came hurrying back, face irate.

"Uh-newscheck Leo: We LIVE IN THE SEWERS. We don't get any mail!"

Leo clapped a hand to his forehead.

"What? Oh, dear.....sorry, Mikey, my bad. I was watching Anna eating your dish." Leo laughed, looking at his youngest brother (by three minutes) fondly.

"Holy cow, she said she was going to take One bite, and well, she ate the whole thing!"

Anna blinked, then held a hand to her stomach.

"I.....oh, yes. i couldn't resist. It just tasted so good!"

Mikey's eyes lit up with pleasure.

"Great! FINALLY, someone around here appreciates my cooking! I'm so happy!" Mikey gave Anna a one armed hug, which surprised the teenager, but she accepted with a grin.

"Leo, you should learn from her."

Leonardo rolled his eyes at the ceiling as Anna clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stop her laughter. Mikey bustled to reach for his apron again.

"Well....I better make dessert. Mikey's sweet, sugary surprise!"

Anna blanched, her laughter stopping quite abruptly.

"Oh! N-No, Mikey, i'm full...."

"Nonsense! There's always room for dessert," Mikey stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

As Mikey hurried into the kitchen, Anna turned to Leo again.

"Um....what exactly IS Mikey's sweet, sugary surprise?"

Leo groaned, and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"It's hardboiled eggs dipped in hot fudge, marmalade, and skittles. The surprise is, it looks like something recently died on your plate, it smells like a Trick-or-treater's vomit with dinner, and it tastes like something scraped from the bottom of boots."

Anna moaned, and buried her head in her hands.

(Don't worry, she's not really going to eat it! ^^)


	5. Like a Swan

Division of the Elements: Like a Swan

アナはおよび破片に心のふれ合いがある。 ラットは白鳥のようである。

__

"_Grace isn't a little prayer you chant before receiving a meal. It's a way to live.__"_

__

Sttttttttttttttttttt.

The small figure on the mats silently lit one of the matches to brilliance flame when his dry claw serrated itself against the edge, bringing yet another small light into the otherwise cheerless room.

Anna peered in anxiously, biting her lip uncertainly as she hovered outside the hallway, wringing her hands. It was the fourth day of her prolonged stay at the turtles', and although she was enjoying herself immensly, she felt somewhat awkward around the rat. They were pleasant enough to one another....but she had to admit, she knew very little about the quiet, monk robe wearing rat.

The residents of the "house" were pleasant enough.....but she'd never spent much time with the turtles' father. She was hoping to remedy that....

.....without it going horribly, disatrously wrong.

At first, she had been quite puzzled when Don had told her two days ago while Anna assisted him in the workshop that Don seemed to reign Lord and Master of the Techno Geek Facility. She had watched him with amazed eyes, mouth occasionally dropping as she continued to wordlessly hand him tools, staring as Don slowly but steadily went through the process of building a cooling system of an old microwave.

If no one had sent this guy to tech school, who TAUGHT him?

Speaking of which, who had taught the guys ninjitsu?

When she had asked, Don had merely shrugged with a small smile as he slid on his welding helmet and proceeded on the small door.

"Father-pretty much always."

Anna had blinked, puzzled. Another turtle?

"I don't believe I've met him."

Don shot Anna a look of surprise through the small looking glass of his mask.

"What? Sure you have-Master Splinter."

Anna had paused, totally lost for a moment.

A.....rat....and...four?

Oh.

Understanding flooded her eyes as she curiously watched Donatello rearrange an array of spark plugs.

At least she could ask Don pretty much anything. Don was an agreeable, quiet and self contained chap.

________________________

Anna shrank back the smallest bit, feeling slightly shy. The rat was kneeling on a small pillow in the middle of what she realized now, was not a room, but a dojo. Was he meditating?

The room smelled of incense, the woody, worn brick of the chamber sinking the very scent into its bony structure. Anna paused yet again. Perhaps she ought not to intru-

"You can come in, child."

Anna nearly stumbled over from shock. She stared uncertainly at the rat, who had not turned around.

How on earth did he....? She had been trained in stealth as well!

Splinter gestured politely to the cushion a few feet behind him.

"Please, sit down."

After hesitantingly teetering for a moment or so, the young girl slowly crossed the wooden floor, and silently sat herself down.

Splinter did not seem in any urge to break the silence. Anna turned to look at the rat, waiting almost anxiously for a response.

But the rat stayed in his relaxed, Indian styled pose. After watching him for a moment, she hastened to do the same.

Awkward, silent....but there was a quiet peace to the air, even as the candles began to burn lower and lower, light still flickering about the room. Finally, Splinter spoke.

"I....am sorry for your blade. It was quite a work of great craftsmanship."

Anna fidgeted and let out a small sigh. Roseshock, her rapier for three years, had been left behind in the blaze....

....Raph had attempted to recover it for her, but all he could wistfully return was a hunk of melted silver, pink, black, and blue metal.

It was a shame....she had really loved that piece.

Anna halfheartedly shrugged, a small smile on her face.

"....it's okay. The fact that I'm, well....alive is good enough."

The rat solemnly nodded.

"That is wise. Anything can be a weapon in the right hands.....which is why I am content with my surroundings and my staff."

"Your moves are way scarier, Master Splinter."

Anna bit her lip. That....may not be appropiate in this real-

But, to her relief, the old rat began to laugh slightly.

"My son, Michelangelo, tells me the same. I will accept your compliment, Miss Anna."

Anna managed a small giggle of her own. She saw the corners of Splinter's mouth twitch, but he said nothing.

"...my apologies, Master Splinter. I...." she cast around for a subject.

"....really like your home. It's quite nice."

Splinter managed another smile.

"You are very kind, Miss Anna. Particulary since you tolerated my son's....creativity, yesterday."

Anna made a small face.

"It wasn't so...bad. _Scary, sickening, appalling...._I only had to try a bite before Leo er....." she fidgeted, blushing.

"Leonardo dumped the dish in the trash, did he not?"

Anna nodded, cheeks reddening. "Er...yes. When Mikey-er, Michelangelo wasn't looking. I felt guilty, but...."

"I feel your pain. When my sons were four years old, they made me a Father's Day lunch that was quite....interesting. I ate it, as not to disappoint the little ones.....however, I was rather in need of a stomach pump near the end."

Anna began to laugh again, holding a hand over her mouth as she did so. The scent of hot beeswax filled the room as the lights grew dimmer in the evening twilight.

"I-oh, dear........I-I'm sorry, I...."

She had to admit, the rat was very amusing. Odd....he came across as more serious whenever she watched the turtles' training sessions....

Silence again. Anna's eyelids began to grow heavy in the dim light....

"...Miss Anna?"

The young girl looked up quickly.

"....um, yes?"

The rat paused for a moment, as he slowly lit a small, nearby lavender vanilla candle, the scent slowly drifting to join the jasmine and roses.

All in all, not a bad mix. Finally, the rat spoke.

"Your....technique. You fight hand-to-hand with a Falling Rain style, correct?"

Anna jumped. He was quite....perceptive. The rat slowly nodded.

"....I am familiar with the technique. Falling Rain is a difficult flurry of movements to deliver a combo synthesis, but it is quite effective in the right hands. My Master taught me a simulation of the same mode....so I am aware that it is quite potent in a someone with a practiced hand. It is....impressive, for someone your age."

Anna took a gulp.

"I.....Arigatou," she said respectively, putting a hand to her face for a moment.

"Your...Master?"

The rat paused, several seconds rolling by before he slowly nodded.

"My....master. And my....father, as it were."

The rat's tone was quiet, and very slow. Anna got the distinct feeling Splinter did not wish to talk anymore, so she clasped her hands in polite stillness for a moment.

"....you usually do not resort to your powers, do you not?"

Anna bristled, biting her lip once again. The master nodded once.

"You seemed....hesitant to use them. That is most likely wise; such power people would eagerly cleave their souls to obtain for themselves, no matter of the consequences. You are wary-and rightly so-of your own strength-until you must finally resort to natural instinct. As is the Falling Rain technique."

The rat was honest-she would admit that. Anna paused.

"Elementals live perhaps a year or so longer more then normal humans-as even they, can not endure forever. Be forewarned....your physical strength, stamina, and skill are things to be honed regulary. Never forget that, child. But be as that may, I do warn you that your link to elements may be danger to yourself-and to others-unless you are diligent."

Anna managed a solemn nod. The rat continued.

"I have nothing against you, dear-you are a courteous houseguest-and I see you are a controlled novice of the skill-if not an intermediate of spinning your summons. Were you very poor, or, more importantly, out to endanger my children, I would be, of course...hesitant."

"You really love them, don't you?"

Now it was the rat's turn to start, turning around to face the girl with a startled look on his face. Anna was relieved to see it melt into a peaceful smile.

".....aye. I do very much, Miss-"

"Oh....um.....you don't....have to call me that. Just....Anna is good."

Splinter's onyx eyes softened.

"Anna, then. I do indeed. And...." Splinter's knuckles whitened slightly in color.

".....I can only hope.....that the events as of late....with the Shredder do not spiral alive into something much, much worse. I in no account believe him waylaid in his attempts to destroy the thorns in his side that he had pursued for so long....

Us."

Anna shivered, one candle near her foot silently dying out into a small trickle of white smoke. Splinter stiffly stood, stretching with a small sigh.

"Well....I believe it is time for us to retire. Come along, Miss Anna."

Not sorry, Anna stood herself, stretching her rather stiff limbs. She silently followed the rat out from the entrance, trying to bite back a yawn.

She was....maybe the smallest bit sleepy....

The two bowed as they slowly made their way to the hall again.

"Good night, Mi-er....Anna."

"Good Night, Master S. And...." Anna halted.

"I...don't know much about the Shredder, but it wouldn't be wise for him to singlehandedly take us ALL on, would it?"

Splinter chuckled.

"I doubt he will do such a thing. The Shredder plays a game of chess with tainted pieces, but if he chooses to assualt us again, he will undoubtedly bring reinforcements."

So, saying, the rat turned.

"Pleasant dreams."

As Anna watched him go, something dropped in her stomach.

It could be too easy for Anna to take Saki down....but she felt deathly uneasy at the prospect of facing the Shredder again. She was brave, not stupid.

Something about him....wasn't..._right. _Other then the fact that he was a homicidal manaiac.

Something out of place....that shouldn't be.

But What?

* * *

As Anna lay back on her couch as usual that night, she turned, mind too occupied to sleep.

Splinter....was a curious character. For such a frail looking....person, he was really quite an enigma.

In a way, like a swan. Although it felt very, very strange to compare and contrast the two species, she had to admit-it seemed that, underneath the water, the rat sometimes had

to kick desperately with everything he had to stay afloat.

But who on top of the stream would ever guess that?


	6. The Way Of The Bow

Division of the Elements

The Way of the Bow

Hello! I'm bacccccck! Sorry I took so long.

And....Second Daughter of Eve, I won't harm your character. ^^ Just be sure of that.

________

The youngest turtle groaned, burying his face in his hand.

"Not like THAT, Anna!"

Anna sighed, and awkwardly lowered the heavy wood and metal instrument from her hands. Boy, did she have a headache......

This was no good.....

Mikey sighed, and carefully tucked his own twin nimchuck in his belt.

"Um...Anna....pretty safe bet you're not cut out for this kinda stuff. Nimchucks-" Mikey gave his items a fond, almost loving glance- "-are nice, but they kinda don't exactly suit

you."

"In other words, you bite with the stuff," commented Raph, watching from a nearby couch.

Anna flushed and looked down. It was awfully hot in here.

Don scowled at his older brother.

"Hey.....lay off her, Raph. That's not exactly polite."

"Just bein' honest is all, sheesh."

Anna sheepishly glanced at the weapondry at her feet.

The bo staff? It had been a little awkward in her hands. She could handle it fairly, but it took too long to swing.

The scife? She hadn't been very good at handling the twin weapons.

Ditto with the nimchuck. Nimchucks usually required more flashy, showstopping techniques that Mikey seemed to love.

Katana? Those were a good match, but Leo needed his weapon, and, anyway, it felt wrong in his hands. The metal was too heavy at the hilt, too light at the rapier. Nothing like

Roseshock....

Leo dug through the trunk doubtfully in the dojo. Grappling hook? Nope. Club? Definitely not. Javelin? Anna had almost speered the wall.....

Anna sighed, and plunked herself on the ground with a groan. Oh, dear....

"Sorry for the trouble, guys. I...."

Leo just gave her a small smile as he went back to rummaging in the old cedar chest.

"No problem. I guess you were kinda used to your other one. Hopefully, we can find you a fairly good tool....in the meantime."

Anna managed a small smile, but Leo quickly jumped slightly.

"Ouch!"

Raph's head quickly turned.

"You okay, bro?"

Leo withdrew his hand, sucking a finger remorsefully.

"Stupid arrowhead.....I didn't see the darn thing," he sighed, drawing back slightly on his knees.

Mikey was busy twirling his nimchuck about. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Um.....arrowhead?"

Don nodded with a small smile, reaching inside the crate.

"Er.....yeah. Kinda impractical for combat.....but we still have a bow, if you want to try.

Anna paused, then nodded, wincing slightly.

Boy, was her stomach twisting into knots....

This could be interesting......

* * *

Soon enough, Anna was gripping the gleaming, polished wood of the red bow, staring down at the very careworn target. Leo carefully strung the straw case strap

around Anna's light blue (she was wearing a small scarf that day) shoulders, and handed her a small, feathered stick.

Anna gazed at it curiously, the bright blue glinting and rippling like water in her hands....the pattern reminding her a bit of shrieking gulls.....the taste of salt on

your lips....

....cold, indigo water sloshing itself onto the very tips of your toes, with sand clenched beneath fingers underwater, grains sliding away from your-

"Um....Anna? Anna? Earth to Anna, this is houston calling-please respond!"

Anna flushed bright red. Leo smiled, then turned to face the target again.

**"Archery** is the art, practice, or skill of propelling arrows with the use of a bow. Archery has historically been used for hunting and combat; in modern times, however,

its main use is that of a recreational activity. One who practices archery is typically known as an "archer" or "bowman," and one who is fond of or an expert at archery

can be referred to as a "toxophilite." Leo glanced at her, wanting to make sure she was absorbing the fixture. Anna just nodded, blue eyes still fixed onto the target.

Leo slowly turned to face the target again, eyes narrowing.

"Kyudo, "the way of the bow", is a living tradition of meditative archery, rooted in the warrior traditions of Japan," Leo explained, as Anna carefully strung the

wood. "The Samuraï considered Kyudo the perfect mastery of the bow, and an art form with no other goal than the highest experience of here and now - beyond any

strategies of thought and concept.

The ultimate goal of Kyudo is to polish one's mind and awaken the natural dignity of being human.....or, well......uh...." Leo awkwardly put a tri fingered hand behind

his head, an uneasy smile on his face.

Anna flashed him a small grin.

"I getcha, Leo."

Leo carefully stepped out of firing range.

"Guess the only thing to do is fi-Aaaaaggghh!"

Leo jumped swiftly out of the way, laughing as a cerulean bolt rushed through the air towards the poor bulls-eye range, which had never harmed anyone else in the first place.

___________

Splinter chuckled.

"Quite an eye, Miss Anna."

Anna flushed again, a small smile on her face.

Colors of light were dropping in and out of her vision....

Leo nodded with approval as yet another arrow whizzed through the air, splitting home next to the others.

"Very nice! Looks like we have a winner in terms of.....Anna?

Anna....?"

The girl had a polite smile frozen to her face, swaying slightly. Mikey popped up behind her, looking puzzled.

"Um.....you okay, An-ANNA!"

And Anna, sparks flashing in and out of her eyes, dropped to to the ground with a groan.

And then darkness overtook her, as someone seized her arm.....


	7. Musings and Morbid Truth

So SORRY, everyone! My bad, my bad, my bad! My sister needed the computer twenty four seven for her exams-which she passed, hooray ^^-but I haven't been able to update!

Anna-my apologies.

And, without further blabberings on my part....I shall begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Anna? Anna? Oh, Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnna, you okay?"

Somewhat was lightly patting at her face. The girl groaned, and turned slightly, eyes fluttering just a bit.

Don was giving her a concerned, slightly puzzled look.

"Uh....Anna? Are you alright?"

Five figures hovered uncertainly in front of her. Splinter turned to Leonardo with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps you should check Anna's pulse once again, my son. I fear-"

At this Anna put a hand behind her back to balance her, trembling slightly.

"Um....n-no! I-I'm okay.....really. Just feeling....a little dizzy. Maybe just an aspirin-"

Raph stared at her incredulously.

"Uh, HELLO? You are NOT okay. That's generally the sign for people who just faint head over heels like that!"

Anna shook her head.

"Just got a bit lightheaded, Raph-nothing seri-"

Leo pulled out something that he had at his belt. Vision still a little blurry, Anna had to squint just a bit.

And she groaned.

Sweet.

A thermometer.

Leo frowned, staring at the module on the little, traitorius device. Anna made a mental note to send that thing sky high one day.

"Um....Anna? Your temperature says otherwise.

Suddenly, an idea burst into the Elemental's head.

"Uh....could I take that test again? I bet if I tried again, I-"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your ice telekinesis, would it?"

Anna blushed.

She HAD been planning on cooling her system down with it....

But....

Mikey patted her on the arm.

"I give you points for trying. Believe me-whenever I try to fake bein' sick, Sensei always catches me in the end." He smiled somewhat ruefully.

"I gave up trying when I was nine....but, gotta give you credit."

The girl sighed, burying her slightly red face in her hands.

"I-it's alright....b-but I'm sorry if this is a-any trouble towards you-"

"Not at all, Miss Anna," said Splinter graciously.

Anna flashed the rat a grateful smile.

"But...let's just go back to training. I was getting better at it, and-"

Raph huffed.

"FORGET it. Just close your mouth and go to freaking bed. Sheesh."

Don turned slightly red himself.

"Erm.....I believe what Raph's TRYING to say-" he shot an appraising glance at his elder brother by two minutes-"Is that maybe you've pushed

yourself far enough today, Anna. Just relax for a bit-we'll handle the weapondry cleanup."

Mikey groaned, as Leo shot him a glare. Anna blinked, somewhat doubtful.

"Um....a-are you sure? Because I-I can...."

"Nope! We'll handle it now. Training was almost over anyway."

As the Hamatos walked away, leaving a still slightly bewildered Anna on the couch, Mikey turned to glance over his shoulder.

"Hey! I'll prepare some of my world famous soup for you! That'll cure you in no time!"

Anna buried her face in a pillow and groaned.

The thought of Mikey's cooking seemed to make her prospects, if it were possible-even worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly an hour before Anna heard someone gently say her name.

"Um....Anna?"

The girl slowly turned to face the uncertain figure standing a few feet away.

Don was uncertainly standing with a steaming tray in his tri fingered hands.

"I....kinda made you some soup," he said shyly, keeping his eyes down.

"I convinced Mikey to play with some shiny buttons instead. He was a little disappointed when I made this-but he'll survive the letdown. I....dunno

if it's any good....but it may just not give you food poisioning, so-"

He flushed. Anna shot him a smile.

"Thanks, Don. I really appreciate it....it looks great."

And so it did, as Don carefully put the tray in her lap.

"Careful....don't burn yourself."

Don plunked on the couch next to her, twiddling his fingers.

"Um....I'm an engineer....not a cook, but..."

Anna had already taken her second spoonful.

"Donny-it's great! What brand did you use?"

Don blushed a deeper scarlet.

"Um....I-I kinda made it from scratch....is that alright? B-because I can...."

Anna just shook her head vigorously, still grinning.

"Wow.....it's wonderful, Don. I hope you didn't mind making this."

Don just managed a somewhat nervous smile.

"Nah.....it's alrighty."

The two sat for a minute in companiable silence for a few minutes or so-Anna blowing at the contents of her soup, Don just reading a book on

Aerodynamics. Finally, Anna spoke.

"I....don't often eat homemade. It's....been awhile."

Don looked over his book, giving her a surprised glance.

"Ah...that's right. You're a bit of a wanderer, aren't you?"

Anna blushed and squirmed slightly. Don reillitaerated by flushing slightly himself.

"Sorry-didn't mean to pry."

The girl just slowly shook her head.

"It's fine.....only the truth, I spose.' I usually just go from place to place-training, or whatnot."

Don was silent, so Anna went on.

"I don't usually stay in one place very long....so this has been a wonderful change."

Don shook his head slightly.

"You're....planning on leaving again?"

Anna smiled, and took another sip of hot soup, closing her eyes as it trickled down her slightly sensitive throat.

".....I guess. New York is very nice....but I've been a burden on you guys long enough! I need to-"

"You haven't been a burden!"

Anna started slightly. The scientist backtracked several steps.

"Well....er....um.....w-what I mean to say is-"

BAM.

Mikey rushed in, face completely scarlet, taking large, heaving breaths.

Anna and Don froze.

Seeing Mikey out of breath-common.

Seeing Mikey with a large gasp on his leg-not so much.

"A-Anna...D-Donny..."

Anna jumped up, Don already scurrying to his brother.

"MIKEY! Oh, shell, what have you been-"

Mikey swayed, glazed eyes meeting those of his brother's.

"They got Raph," he said simply.

Something icy dropped into Anna's stomach.

Mikey swayed again.

"They got Raph," he repeated dumbly.

And the floor swerved to meet the youngest turtle by six minutes as he fainted.


	8. The Emblem of the Legacy

"Mikey.....MIKEY...."

But the fun loving turtle did not stir. The gash was being cleaned-but there were numerous bruises purpling his skin. Anna closed her eyes, trying to stop the fire that was charging

through her system at this time, screaming for release.

But what had knocked him unconcious? The gash WAS fairly deep....and some of those bruises looked rather nasty...but would that be enough to knock someone out?

Anna frantically glanced at Leo, who had come out of the dojo upon hearing Anna's cry.

"What IS it? What did he mean by-?!"

Master Splinter put a hand on his forehead, scowling.

"Donatello....please. Run by what Michelangelo said again."

Anna slowly shook her head.

"'They got Raph'....who's...?"

Anna shook her head. Mikey had been playing with buttons. Raph had gone on a motorcycle ride with some chap named Casey.

Had she got it confused? Why would Mikey....if he had been.......

Meanwhile, Don was talking to Leo.

"Maybe Mikey has been eating his own cooking again. Remember that dream he had when after he covered his flapjacks with applesauce and mustard when we were little, Leo?"

Leo nodded.

"Hard to forget that. Apparently, the teletubbies took over as the dominant species of the planet as our....evil overlords, and forced everyone to work in...what was it again?"

Don paused.

"Spinach mines, if I remember correctly. Once, I ate one of Mikey's caramel covered, ketchup soaked, chicken banana cream pies once.....I had that nightmare for weeks." Don

shuddered.

"To this day, I STILL check the closet for Tinky-Winky. I keep thinking he's going to come back one of these days and-"

Anna was not really listening to this mildly interesting conversation as she allowed cold water to lightly spill from her hands onto Mikey's forehead.

The girl paused, blinking slightly.

Something was clenched very tightly in Michelangelo's fist. Something like a scrap of cloth...

Gently, she began to pry open Mikey's tri-fingered hand's death grip....

She froze-almost literally, her hands becoming very icy now, her face pale.

A scarlet, clawed foot.

Anna closed her eyes, but the symbol was still there when she opened them.

The emblem of the Shredder.


	9. Everyone loves a loophole

AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Gomen Nasai! GOMEN NASAI!

I am so, so sorry for taking so long! That headache I got turned out to be quite ghastly….I went to bed for an early night, and the computer dies on us! DIES! Grrrrrrrrr…..

I won't be able to update any of my stories between Tuesday and Saturday….so again, I'm extremely sorry!

My most humble apologies. Well….take these three chapters with a grain of salt, aye? I'm SERIOUSLY in overcharge mode…..not being able to update drives me crazy. Today, might as well try to break the limits of normal typing speed….

…and a few health codes for my fingers and brain. And, Rhoda, if you're reading this, let me illiterate my time old phrase:

Ah, well.

And Anna….my sincerest apologies.

Sayanara! Please review….and don't kill me!

"Guys……I keep telling you! I'm FINE!"

But Leo still shook his head as he carefully draped a quilt over Anna's shuddering body, putting a firm but gentle hand hand against her shoulder, causing the reluctant girl to slowly sink back onto the couch.

"Not with that temperature. You'd slow us down."

Anna bristled, eyes abruptly turning icy. If she hadn't been in her current state, smoke would've started drifting from her ears.

Normally a comical sight…..but for the few that knew Anna, this was normally a-duck-and-cover-time.

Leo did not fearful.

Which Anna had to admit, on the whole, was rather impressive, but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"You're letting MIKEY go!"

Mikey swayed slightly with a moan, pressing a bag of frozen peas to his already green face.

Don raised an eyebrow. Well…..he would've, if he had one.

"Mikey can…..er….sort of look after himself."

"Hey!"

The Scientist ignored Mikey….not for the first time.

"Anna…..if the Foot are behind this, you're in danger. If the Shreddhead gets one HINT you're still alive-"

The Elemental ignored this, scowling slightly.

"C'mon, guys…..what trouble could _I_ get into?"

Mikey stared at her before glancing at his brothers. Anna sighed.

"It's better you don't answer that. But I really want to help!"

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

A walking stick repeatably hit the floor with a resolute _bang. _The girl turned, with some difficulty, to face the doorway.

Anna started as Splinter strode through the room with surprising speed, biting his lip, fists clenched, eyes ablaze. Anna shivered again slightly as the rodent stepped closer.

There are many scary things in this world: There's a serial murderer known at the Shredder that has an army of ninjas to stalk the night, a cold, squeezing, grasping, wrenching, covetous old sinner of a personality, the fact that he was a prune faced, alien insect in cybernetic armor built on destroying his own homeworld, military equipment that could wipe out half of Europe, and no mercy whatsoever to the small wretches that lay huddled in the shadows as he rode a chariot of death, doom, destruction, devastation, and other rather ghastly things that began with the letter D-yep, he's rather frightening.

There is fire.

There are floods.

The thought of being mugged, attacked, possibly killed.

For many people, death in general.

Insects, animals, machines-phobias both rational and irrational-

And then there were angry parents.

Which came upon the "rational" list of things, seeing as a mother bear will be quite happy to maul you if she sees you as a threat to herself or her cubs.

A mother wolverine will be quite pleased to meet you if you decide to panic one of her children in the dead of night.

Once more, she'll be pleased to eat you.

Plus, there were rats. Anna had never strictly seen them as parental figures, but basically, judging how furious the grey rat looked at the moment, the young Elemental could not help but pity the fool who had attacked Raph.

Getting an Elemental angry at you often =bad.

Three Mutant Ninja turtles trained in various types of kung-fu, karate, ninjitsu, and other such things for more then half their lives….

Also equals bad.

But getting this rat angry…..and causing the more paternal emotions to flare at the result of someone attacking the only family he had left….

Yikes.

The rat simply shook his head.

"No. Miss Anna-it is our wish that you stay here. Shredder may be only using Raphael as bait…." He paused.

"….but I put my sons in jeopardy tonight onloy because I must. Your safety, however, as a guest and friend of the home, is an entirely different matter altogether."

"But-" the girl faltered, as Don began riffling through his old knapsack feverously.

"You don't even know where Raph IS!"

"What Michelangelo has told us will suffice."

"Let me HELP! I KNOW I can, Master Splinter-"

"Miss Anna, if you wish to respect my title as "Master" obey my order. Stay here."

Leonardo swished his gleaming swords from his hilts, expression grim. Don silently reached for his bo.

"Battle shell, everyone. And…" Don paused, a gave Anna a sympathetic glance.

"Get some rest, Anna."

Mikey tousled Anna's honey colored hair before hurrying out. Splinter paused, and slowly turned.

"If you do what I pray you will not, Play your strengths, Miss Anna."

The girl blinked, puzzled.

"Wha…?"

But in a flash of grey, the rat was already gone.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

This stunk.

This really, really, stunk.

Anna groaned as she heard the shell's engine roar to life, head hitting the pillow again as it charged away, the rumble fading slowly away into the distance, it's softness bringing little comfort.

Kinda cute…..to have an electronical system based on family amedaidae.

But now wasn't the time to ponder such things.

Splinter had told her to stay here.

Anna froze, an electric shock racing through her system as she bolted up, flushed face becoming more so.

A small grin crossed her face as she staggered up, putting a hand to her aching temple before hurrying off.

Yes…..Splinter had told her to stay put.

However…..he neglected to say for how long.

Two days, two hours, two minutes, two seconds….

You couldn't blame a poor girl for not knowing, right?

Anna smiled jovially as she headed to the garage, hand grasping for the bow still slung oner the back of the nearby easy chair.

Loopholes…..lovely things indeed, weren't they?


	10. Take off

Okay.

Well….machinery wasn't too out of her league….but Don built some seriously tough hardware.

As Anna awkwardly settled into the front seat of the Copter, she blinked.

Wow…..what was with all of the controls? The handlebars alone looked much different then what she had been expecting….

There were buttons, switches, a control panel, a radio, a set of speakers, a thermometer, a compass, a gas tank, a speedometer, air resistance levels, panels of dials….

Anna swallowed as she pressed the nearby button with a resounding click.

A pause. Nothing save for Anna's frantic heartbeat.

Then, a horrible, grinding, clenching sound as rusty metal met rusty metal…..

And the roof began to slowly unfold itself as the choppers began to slowly turn….

Growing in speed….

Faster and faster….

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM……

And, as Anna closed her eyes, she carefully put the radar control speaker around her lip and ear as she reached for the key in the ignition.

And, as the great machine began to slowly rise into the air, Anna's hands reached for the control mechanism before shooting off into a star

spattered sky.


	11. Capture

Raph was in danger.

Raph was in danger.

Raph was in danger….

For once, Splinter did not nag Donatello to slow down as they rushed down the roads, praying a cop was nowhere to be found.

But the radar did not pick up a signal, although there was an extremely faint buzzing overhead…..accompanied by an odd blinking on the sonar, which was several feet above them.

Mikey just shrugged, uneasily swinging his nimchucks around slightly as Leo described the odd patterns to Don, who had to keep his eyes on the road.

The Leader shook his head as he slowly drew back into his seat.

Probably just a glitch, Donny. I wouldn't worry about it."

Don simply frowned, face looking unconvinced, but he did not pursue the issue. The rat turned to face the youngest turtle again, eyes missing a benign twinkle tonight.

"Michelangelo….please. Run by what happened tonight once again."

As the car-if you can call it that-narrowly missed a mailbox, Mikey bit his lip.

"Uh…..oookay."

* * * * * * * * *

"I got bored, so I decided to go for a run on the rooftops tonight while Raph went on a run with Case. Casey was heading off to his grandma's farmhouse with April-they don't have a phone, so I can't find a way to contact them….and their shellcell isn't pickin' up a signal. Raph said goodbye, I did too-then, they left.

Raph challenged me to a race-him on his wheels, me on my legs on the footops. I uh….kinda agreed. We took off. It was fun…..at first."

Mikey shifted uncomfortably, but Splinter did not drop his gaze.

"And then….." Mikey paused, and bit his lip.

"And then," encouraged Splinter, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Well…..the place we were supposed to meet….I….kinda got there first. I couldn't believe it. Well…..ya know me….I'm naturally rather spee-"

Splinter cleared his throat. Mikey flushed.

"Oh! I….um…..sorry. My bad. Anyhoo, I waited, so I could rub it in his face…..

And waited…..

And waited.

But no one came. It was getting kinda cold outside, and I was tired of waiting. If it weren't for the fact that Raph never turns down a challenge, I woulda sworn he was playing a trick on me.

I wondered if Raphie-boy got lost. I doubled back after a few more minutes to look for him. And….." Mikey's voice became considerably tighter.

"And then…..t-the Foot showed up. Only, this time, the stupid Techs had this boss motorcycles…..and……

And….."

Splinter did not need Mikey to continue as he closed his eyes, seeing what Mikey had earlier described to him…..

_"Bout Time you got here, Mikey!"_

_Michelangelo leapt away with a slightly girlish cry as the nearest blue engine rvvvved, and turned to face him….before disappearing altogether._

_The turtle jumped, eyes wide._

_"AAGGGHHHH! What are these guys-er, Techs, er-?!"_

_Raph growled as he smashed head on into the bike heading straight for Mikey-with a grunt and cry of pain, the tech banged into the nearest wall, slowly becoming visible to the world again as he fell to the garbage cans below._

_CRASH._

_Raph revved the engine, and sped over to a blinking Mikey._

_"They're either a new edition of spotless steel cleanin' or Foot Techs gone Speed Racer. COME ON!"_

_And, as Mikey hurriedly climbed on back…._

_Their forces had surrounded the two, invisible to the human or turtle eye as the two raced forwards-_

_Raph's eyes narrowing as he hit a ramp, attempting to swerve out of range-_

_BANG._

_As the two fell backwards, the engine still squealing, Mikey's body falling straight into the nearby construction's open manhole….._

_Before seeing Raph forced to his knees by the Foot, a rifle at his neck._

Splinter bowed his head.

They would pay for this.

His grip tightened on his staff.

They would definitely, definitely pay for this…..


	12. Everything and Nothing is Eventual

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Well, you couldn't say following a truck quite a few feet below yourself, hanging precariously in midair, in a craft you barely knew how to operate, wasn't interesting.

If not slightly terrifying. Anna bit her lip as she began to struggle with navigation.

It would be easy enough manipulating wind dexterity to elevate her body in the air-at least for a few minutes-if this thing went croaking-but she didn't all like the thought of telling

the others-especially Donatello, who modeled this thing himself...

_"Hey, guys! Sorry I lied to you and crashed your ride into miniscule pieces after you took me in in your home!"_

The elemental vigorously shook her head.

Even in her head, the words sounded heartless and stupid.

Switching the left control on autopilot, so that it would find its way back to the lair, Anna looked down at the rooftops below, gulping.

Another thing thing she couldn't say-she'd never gone skydiving before. It had never been on her list-of-things-I-seriously-want-to-do list.

More of the things-that-sounded-quite-stupid-and-you'd-probably-turn-to-pavement-pizza-if-you-tried list.

Especially if you didn't have a parachute handy.

Anna swallowed.

She'd do this for no one but the guys...

The wind whipping wildly in her face, heart accelerating, Anna pulled a pair of googles on over her eyes.

She needed to jump-and fast. The copter was already beginning to reverse itself....

Yes....she needed to jump....

Anytime.....

Yes, soon....

Give her a break. If you've ever gone skydiving, let's have tea and talk about it.

Well....One for the money-wait a minute, who said she was she getting paid for this?

Ah, well.

Anna closed her eyes.

And threw herself off the copter straight into the darkness below.


	13. High Speed, Hallowed Heartbeats

Division of the Elements

***************************************************************************************************************************************

_Quote:_

_With what a childish and short-sighted sense  
Fear seeks for safety; recons up the days  
Of danger and escape, the hours and ways  
Of death; it breathless flies the pestilence;  
It walls itself in __towers__ of defence;  
By land, by sea, against the __storm__ it lays  
Down barriers; then, comforted, it says:  
"This spot, this hour is safe." Oh, vain pretence!  
Man born of man knows nothing when he goes;  
The winds blow where they list, and will disclose  
To no man which brings safety, which brings risk.  
The mighty are brought low by many a thing  
Too small to name. Beneath the daisy's disk  
Lies hid the pebble for the fatal sling. _

_--------------------------------------------_

Well.....it was a shame Anna couldn't say she gladly leapt off the copter-that she laughed in the face of danger after great personal revelation, etc, etc.

Truth was, the only word on her mind was: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Anna dropped like a stone, blond hair flapping wildly in her cerulean eyes as the wind resistance fought uselessly against gravity-

Forcing her hands in front of her-Anna swallowed, and pushed against the glass like force with a slight grunt.

And forced a spiral of air from her wrists to projectile itself against the stone.

_Whoooooooooooooosh._

Seizing her opposite wrist, Anna began to slow, the resistance becoming much greater as she began to tumble at a much more comfortable pace, hoping beyond hope her bow and

arrows wouldn't slip out-

Slower....slower....Anna scowled in concentration.

One slip, one miscalculation-too much would send her sky high again-too little would crush her-

Bam.

With a plunk and an-oof! Anna slipped and fell....

Three feet from the pavement.

Rubbing her back, she shakingly stood.

Well....she'd had worse landings.

The girl slowly turned....

...and froze.

Three kids on their tricycles were staring at her, mouths dropped, wider then a catcher's mitt.

Anna swallowed, her mouth very dry.

"And....erm.....that's the magic of movie special effects. Uh..." Anna slipped a hand behind her head.

"See you in the theaters!"

And the girl hastily scurried away.

One of the children turned to face the others.

"Dude, I am SO there."

Boy-you could get quite a workout sprinting on the streets like a madwoman.

People kept giving her odd stares as she rushed past, finally pausing at a classy looking car/motor dealership.

This was taking too long! The guys could be here already!

Anna groaned in exasperation, before whipping out a checkbook.

She didn't know about earth currency very much, so she had decided to prepare herself well when she arrived.

Little did she know, she might've....over prepared.

She scanned the perimeter before finding a slightly nervous looking young man with a sticker that said, "Hi! My name is Fred" on it in bold red letters.

"Hey-you!"

The clerk jumped.

"Uh...y-yes, ma'am?"

Anna angrily pointed at the first one she saw-a shiny, pale blue cycle complete with helmet, and thrust the check into the stunned man's hands before seizing the keys from his

pocket.

"H-hey!"

But Anna was already thrusting her helmet on-which had a white bolt on the light blue metal-and, as the clerk rushed forwards-it was too late.

Anna shot off like a rocket out of the parking lot, and away into the distance.

"I'm RUINED!" the man moaned, rocking back and forth.

Then, he dared to take a glance at the crisp piece of paper clenched in his hands.

And stared.

_Pay to the order of some dude-$700,000._

_x__________Anna_______________

The man blinked.

"Or....maybe not."

-----

At least this thing came with a locater. Anna glanced at the screen quickly, and revved the machine up.

Foot Headquarters.....FHQ....FHQ......

Not a bad idea-having it as an office building.

You generally didn't have ninjas swarming an office building.

But a red, three toed claw was something of a giveaway.

Not to mention, it was really, really ugly.

Anna swallowed as she veered to the left.

Didn't want to get caught going on grounds, now, did she? She'd trip the alarms.

Well, good thing she'd spent so many days in the sewers.

Swallowing, Anna hurried to the private water purifiers after parking the cycle, and creeping over in the carefully tended bushes, heart still pounding as she felt about the sprinkler

system.

Ah! Here we go!

Grasping the rusty wheel, Anna had to really struggle to pull it, but eventually, it responded to her efforts, and creakingly began to turn....

And turn....

Geez, how long did you have to turn this device, for blimey-?

Finally, a long, shuddering sound-

And the piece opened, in a grimy, wet track of sewage.

Well-you could never get far in this life unless you got a little dirty.

Literally.

Swallowing, Anna closed her eyes, and dropped into the darkness.

What would Mikey do in a time like this.

A small smile graced her features.

Oh. Yeah.

She managed a cry before splashing into the water below.

"GERRONIMO!


	14. Scent

"We're here."

Don grimly parked the BattleShell behind a tree, reaching for the Bo staff still perched on his back, and a sheet of blueprints.

"We still haven't heard from Raph.....so we enter in groups. Mikey and Me will get in through the Water purifier...." he broke off.

"Master Splinter. You and Leo will have to get in through the twenty third floor by using the Ventilation shaft. We don't have April to help us

this time-and anyway, the security module has probably been more then altered by Chaplin since then. The best I can do is activate an

enterstellar rate to attack the mainframe with a virus, after doppleganging itself to some of the security cams. They'll flicker on and off-but only

for a few split seconds. You have to KEEP MOVING."

Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for that, James Bond-but will you PLEASE explain in English?"

Don wearily sighed.

"We split up. Make way into tower. Confuzzle the system and make more of them to confuzzle the computer. Be fast."

"Hey! I'm not THAT stupid!"

Don ignored this.

"If ANY of us see a sign of Raph-we either contact Via ShellCell or make some sort of signal."

"In other words...." Leo said softly, frowning quizzically.

"We'll end up blowing something up, right?"

Don shrugged.

"Knowing our luck, that's a good chance."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******************************************************************************************************************

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikey looked confused as he came upon a piece of gleaming metal.

"Wow....boss bike. I wonder who left it in the bushes?"

"Never Mind THAT, Mikey!" Exclaimed Don, reaching for the wheel on the nearby pipe.

"Hey....this isn't HALF as hard as I thought it would be. It's like it's been opened recently."

-----

A grey head whipped up. Leo froze as they dropped to the floor.

"Looks like we're in Raph's favorite room...." he managed in a whisper.

"But, Master......?"

Sure enough, the symbol of the Foot hung on the wall-same as always.

As did an enormous pile of weapondry and artillery that could blast apart half of Europe.

The rat, however, was not paying attention as he sniffed the air.

"That....is Raphael's scent. But...."

Splinter paused, as Leo turned sharply to face him.

"Are you sure?!"

The rat managed a faint nod.

"I..believe so. But....there is another."

Leo blinked.

"Who?"

The rat turned to him.

"It seems to be that of Miss Anna, my son."


	15. Frosty Embers

Hallo, everyone. I've been really kind of depressed as of late…..so very, very sorry if I haven't updated as of late. My bad….my bad.

This chapter is going to seem very….odd. Mainly because, you'll have to tune in next chapter to understand what's going on!

And, YES Anna-I can dip you into a pool of hot lava. J. However-that is not something I would _ever_ permit myself to do. Whenever I do a

character that's a real person-I try to avoid causing direct damage.

Your character….well, you DID ask for a slightly hot-tempered character-(I kept the email J ) and those types tend to get into trouble.

Nevertheless, if you're becoming concerned with the way this story is going, please feel free to petition me for a change. If you like, I can

delete the story, and change it into you guys sipping tea and eating cheesecake. ^^

There probably wouldn't be too much fun in that dear, but whatever floats your boat.

Take care of yourself.

Lauren

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Quote:_

_The whippoorwill is coming to shout  
And hush and cluck and flutter about:  
I hear him begin far enough away  
Full many a time to say his say  
Before he arrives to say it out._

It is under the small, dim, summer star.  
I know not who these mute folk are  
Who share the unlit place with me--  
Those stones out under the low-limbed tree  
Doubtless bear names that the mosses mar.

They are tireless folk, but slow and sad,  
Though two, close-keeping, are lass and lad,--  
With none among them that ever sings,  
And yet, in view of how many things,  
As sweet companions as might be had.

So, it had been a lie.

The girl knew she shouldn't have been surprised, but nevertheless, her mind registered nothing but shock.

Bit ironic, in the end. After all-nothing comes from nothing.

Like coming to think of a few mutants as anyone she could help.

Anna pulled the cool metal of her helmet over her head with a small sigh, wincing as she looked down at her now slightly red hands.

Ouch. Well-she could handle that soon enough. Too bad she was going to have to ride into well, she didn't exactly know WHERE she was

heading-but anywhere had to be better then this miserable backwater planet.

Nevertheless, even as the early morning air rushed reassuringly over the irritated skin, she closed her eyes, wishing she didn't have to grip the

handlebars.

It still hurt to ponder what had just transpired.

And the hands did too.

Anna quietly fingered the bow still placed on her back and the single, smoldering arrow that was still in the nock.

A heavy sigh escaped her as she kicked the engine into life, listening too the growling sounds it made in stationary motion-but Anna did not

press down on the accelaerator.

Trying to bite back the angry stinging in her eyes, the girl bowed her head, and bit her lip.

It was just as Eve had said.

_Nothing came from nothing._

_And no act would change it for worse or for good._

Anna angrily switched the engines off, rubbing at her eyes with her fist as she listened to the dullened roar that was the great, still rumbling

softly machinery dying.

Why that way? She hadn't meant to hurt anyone-well, except the Shredder, quite obviously-but the way they had all _looked_ at her when she

had accidentally lost control of that-

The Elemental shuddered, looking down at frostbitten hands, chafing the sore skin against itself as Anna attempted to warm them.

Nope. Zero. Zip. Nada.

No luck.

Donny had cried out for her to stop when she had fled….but that only meant that he-

She shook her head.

The turtles had to hate her. Worse-Splinter probably was keen to make a wide berth from her in the future.

The girl whimpered as she slowly sank off her cycle onto the cool wet grass, rocking back and forth slightly as she vigorously shook her head.

Loneliness was an ideal feeling for a wanderer. It had been that way for a jolly year…

Or, actually….how long had it been? Anna couldn't really recall, even when she reacked her brains for a minute or so.

She should have never come to this rotten world. And she should have never had made the mistake of becoming so attached to the Hamatos.

All the same, she did.

And she had _liked_ staying with them.

Scratch that-it was better then the time she finally slept in a bed instead of the ground after a three week march.

Anna gulped, and buried her head in her raw hands.

Reading with Donnny, watching Leo practice….tea with Splinter….spoarring with Raph….playing video games with Mikey.

And trying to digest foods that should never even TOUCH one another.

It had been too good to be true.

But what was there to go back to? Other then five…uh…people who were probably insistent on burning her like a wi-

"LOOK OUT!"

A frantic voice rang out, even as Anna vaguely heard the _click_ of the revolver's chamber.

And Anna was abruptly knocked to the ground by a green figure, straight into the brush, when she tasted bile for a moment, then fell into

darkness.


	16. Smoke on the Wind

"Agggghhhh!"

The cry was really more of a grunt, seeing as the turtle refused to scream, even as he fell to the floor.

Grinding his teeth, and a look in his eyes that suggested that SHredder really should have been running in the opposite direction, Raph lay

perched on the ground, hands still shackled firmly behind his back as he panted for air.

A quiet, but decisive clanging. Raph's scowl deepened as a moan escaped from his lips.

BANG.

In a flur of stars flashing before his head, the turtle went flying, steady shock paralyzing his body from the pain as the Shredder kicked him in

the ribs, a trickle of red escaping his mouth...

...as he slammed into the opposite wall.

Red eyes narrowed, and then closed as Raph lay motionless on the ground.

"Three.....

Two....

One...."

* * *

And, with a thud, the grate dropped with a thud to the floor, right as a girl did the same.

Oroku Saki expected his fingernails.

"Ah....Miss Annabeth-"

The blond let out a growl.

"That's Anna."

Shredder chose to ignore this as he slowly turned.

"I have....been expecting you for some time. It is....very rude of you to keeep me waiting."

Anna's eyes narrowed.

"I don't expect anything from you, Shredhead, except for you to die and to have a very cheap funeral."

* * * * * * *

"Wha-?!"

Splinter jerked his head.

"My son....I do not wish to alarm you.....but I have a bit of fatherly advice."

The turtle sharply whipped around to face the rat, onyx eyes ablaze as he sniffed the air.

"Um...what is it, Sensei?"

The rat turned to face him again.

"DUCK."

And Leo dropped against the ground as an echoing BOOOOOOM thudded from the basement building.

* * *

Leo staggered up, but Splinter's hand forced him back down.

"Wait! I-"

The turtle managed a frantic moan.

"Master Splinter-that must be the signal-"

"But Miss Anna's scent is-"


	17. Dare and Die

Alrighty. People have been getting kind of puzzled (it's my fault, I know) so let me explain a thing or two:

Anna was captured by Shredder.

Anna was forced into death combat by Shredhead.

Anna was rescued by the Turtles, and adopted as a household guest.

Raph was kidnapped.

Anna was ill.

The turtles-and Splinter-forced her to stay behind.

But that really didn't work out all that hot with Anna, so she threw herself off a copter in pursuit of the TMNT.

She made her way inside FHQ.

The Hamatos did as well.

Splinter detected Anna's scent-which obviously concerns Leo. But, before they can do anything, there's a small BOOM from below….

Don and Mikey-still on the opposite team, are making their way up….

Nothing is as it seems to be as Anna faces down the same man who tormented her as his prisoner weeks prior….

* * *

"Mikey-HURRY UP!"

The turtle panted slightly as he hastened his motions, swiping at his forehead with a growl.

"Hey-not MY fault my exercise videos melted in Kara-"

Don groaned slightly as he continued to run, chest burning from the force of his inflamed lungs.

_Master Splinter....Leo....Raph...._

_ANNA!_

~*~

It hurt.

A lot.

So were Anna's thoughts when Shredder sent her flying back-!

Straight into the nearby wall.

Stars flashed in an absentminded frenzy as she stood, swaying slightly, a scowl on her face.

The Shredder lowered his hand, gauntlet still sharp, still deadly as it glinted. He raised it again-and licked it.

Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Hate to say it, but that's hardly hygienic."

Silence. Then, the Shredder began to laugh again.

Anna winced, fists tightening as the urge to rain an endless blow of punches grew ever greater.

"True, little girl. True enough. You really have no idea how many beings my blade has taken."

The girl smirked.

"Well-I'd love to play twenty questions with you-but I'd rather skip to the fun."

Shredder narrowed his own scarlet irises.

"Oh? And what festivities do you speak of?"

Anna stepped forward, and silently began to circle the Shredder, fiery blue orbs becoming small glaciers in her face.

The Shredder did not move-nor did he react as Anna continued her quiet pace, ignoring the frantic bird underneath her ribcage that might as well

be her heart.

Finally, Anna paused, and allowed her lips to move.

"Me kicking you across the arena and back."

* * *

Anna leapt forwards, a snarl tearing from her as she readied an icy blast to consulate on her palms.

But nothing came.

As she ducked the Shredder's fists, she tried flames.

Nothing. Her eyes widened.

Again and again, they wouldn't-?!

Oroku Saki seized the flailing girl by the wrist.

And force crashed her into the wall.

~*~

Anna struggled to free herself, expression becoming desperate as she writhed.

"What did you-?!"

Her eyes flashed to his wrist. Her expression hardened.

Foot Tech again.

* * *

For several seconds, the samurai simply glowered at her.

"I hear you have taken abode with the turtles and their rat master, eh? How very sweet."

Anna kicked out-but her footwork would not penetrate the armor. It simply clanged hopelessly.

"You expect them to accept you."

The Shredder made a slashing movement in midair, as if hewing someone's neck.

"You expect them to LIKE you."

Shredder's eyes were nothing short of frost-nonetheless, the onyx burned into her cobalt as he stepped ever closer.

"You're not a human."

Anna raised her head, a smirk growing across her features.

"So what? It's not as if THEY-"

"SILENCE!" The Shredder bent down to her level-and Anna tried not to draw back as his eyes began boring into her own.

"You. Silly. Little. _Incompetent_, don't you understand?"

Anna winced.

"I understand you SERIOUSLY have bad breath for a cyborg, dude."

She started, a shudder rippling from her body.

A gloved hand had found her neck, her heart almost pausing in midbeat.

"You're weak."

His grip tightened. Anna choked, her vision flickering.

"You're tired."

Anna was gasping for air at this point, hands still captive by the Shredder's fists on the wall.

"And you're _pathetic_ without any power."

To Anna's surprise, the hand loosened. Coughing, she drew back, The Shredder scrutinizing her.

"It needn't be like that, child. I will not leave in you that filthy abyss."

His voice had taken in a seductive purr.

"I will not leave you alone...at all. Therefore, I ask of you, Anna. Will you join me willingly....or will I have to resort to...other methods to make you

comply?"

The onyx shackles clinked threateningly in her mind.

Anna closed her eyes.

And took the Shredder's hand.

~*~

The girl closed her eyes and smiled.

"Y'know, Shredder? I must say, I really appreciate this."

"My offer?"

Anna's eyes narrowed as they flashed, a weary smile on her face.

"No. The fact that you were dumb enough to actually give me your hand."

And she smashed the control disk on Shredder's wrist without another word.


End file.
